combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Request for Promotion: MVP EdwardJ
Hey guys, I'm MVP EdwardJ, but I'm known around as MVP or Edward. I am here, creating this application to become a site moderator. Please read all the way through and cast your votes below as to why I should/should not become a moderator A little bit about me and why I deserve a Promotion Hey guys, I'm MVP EdwardJ, but I'm known around as MVP or Edward. I have a wide knowledge of hacks, mods and Combat Arms in general.I'm an old school player, started playing this game during Closed beta and my first account in open beta was made on the 26th June, 2008. So I basically know everything about Combat Arms you can possibly imagine. I joined the CAWiki on August 26th 2010, and I still remember my very first contribution to the M-23F Incendiary page. I am also the person who created the T-2 page, and I am proud of that. As like any other editor on the wiki, I try and improve pages by adding in information which I believe to be correct, especially real-life trivia. I am always looking out for spelling/grammar mistakes on pages and immediately correct them. As an ex-hacker, I have a more than good understanding of source coding, editing, hyperlinks and templates. I am also the person who not only re-created and reorganised the Hack section of Combat Arms Wiki. but also provided crucial information concerning the hack functions, screenshots and methods to deal with them. It is one of the smaller, unnoticed kind acts which would have a greater impact to the Wiki, but not everyone has the in-depth knowledge of hacks and coding than I do. I have around 1,600 edits, and yes I know, many other users who have been here for shorter periods of time have more edits than me, but I believe that it is not the number of edits you have, but rather the quality of the edits. I strongly believe that if I were to become a moderator, I will frequently enforce the wiki rules set out by the Site Admins, having stringent checks and restrictions/requirements to page setups. Although I have a friendly, understanding and unbiased attitude towards every editor, I wouldn't fail to swiftly punish those who violate the rules and deface pages. I believe that being one of the more experienced users, would earn people's trust to have the power of a moderator. Also another reason I wish to be promoted is that due to the recent fuelled and angered debate over a person's actions, and I believe that I would be a better moderator. But as a nice, caring and respectful person, I'd hate to see someone lose their position as a moderator over something so trivial it shouldn't have created such a big deal. With the number of moderators dwindling, I know that I am a useful and have been proven to have skills which many people do not. My near-perfect grammar, even as I type in chat and online follows me everywhere which means that I will always type with perfect spelling and grammar. I can assure many of you my edits contain no spelling or grammatical errors whatsoever. To further improve my persuasion and remove any doubt in my role as a moderator, I have previously held leadership roles quite successfully and have been admired by many, shunned by others. I know it sounds a bit like my CV (Curriculum Vitae) but if people are still going to complain about my involvement in hacking forums I need a fair chance to make votes swing the other way. Voting Section For those who have read through my application, please cast your vote below, along with a reason why I should/should not become a moderator. Support # Oppose # Considering you still hang around hacking websites and previously advertised illegal coupons, I do not trust you to be a Moderator. Also, you have only been around for, um, 2-4 months, so why the rush? Like EpaX said, you are not fully active, so you do not need moderator abilities because the main part of being a moderator is to block vandals... and vandals come in anytime without notice.. Besides, the wiki is more in need of active administrators, not moderators... In my opinion, me, EpaX, and Topsy is good enough for the time being. ILYx3 05:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # Not to be trusted due to ILYx3's reason. AEROdaBOO (talk) 05:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) # The requester often fails to heed wiki rules. He also rarely engages in article editing, meaning he does not show much dedication to the Wiki. Furthermore, he has been sighted contributing to a counterfeit website. As such, EpaX does not fully trust him. 08:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Neutral/Undecided # Somewhat has what it takes, but needs to prove to be more active on the wiki. 10:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) #Thinking... (subject-to-change) ZeroExalted(Talk) • 03:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) #Acknowledging hacks and being informative about the types of hacks out there is very useful, but being a regular user like anyone else is suffice. The number of edits is just a number; anyone can increase their number of edits easily. The quality of edits, like you mentioned, is the most important thing. We do however, need to evaluate you cautiously and pick moderators extremely vigilantly. We do not want moderators who became defiant and broke promises, like with the last moderator who got demoted. We'll see as time goes on. *Speaking of which, for some reason, I find hackers in-game really funny. Sometimes they just do the most silliest things ever which makes me LAUGH OUT LOUD. :] - ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. Discussion Section :: I have a few inquiries that I would need answered before I vote. Why do you want to become a moderator? Do you think your lack of activity on the wiki would limit your capabilities as a moderator? Do you think - and if so, why - that having and enforcing grammatical precision are qualifications for being a moderator? You mentioned in your statement the dwindling number of moderators - did you consider a qualification, or something which should lower the bar? You make no secret of your continued involvement with the hacking community - what do they think of your involvement on the wiki, and of the wiki itself? Just to be clear, there is no right or wrong answer. If these could be answered, I'd be able to vote. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 12:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :: My lack of activity will be improved; I strive to go on every day before and after school. Don't forget to factor in work, family and relationships. I want to be a moderator, not to assert a sense of power or 'just for the fun of it', but rather to do the community good. Combat Arms has been one of my favourite games ever since its release and now its my time to give back to the community. As for my lack of activity on the wiki, I have stated and pledged to be more active gradually, but going on every day. Being 'active' does not mean going on the wiki every single minute of the day. ::I have not created a full list of qualifications as to being a moderator, and I will expand on that. Is it a problem caused by my 'continued involvement with the hacking community' as you say? I have not endorsed or condone hacking on this wiki and will not do so. As a tier one coder, I have access to secrets of the hacking community a normal user does not. Although I do not participate in creating or utilising hacking programs, I do keep in touch with coders, hackers and users alike, to give them technical support and rarely, coding support. I do not 'create' hacks any more and will not do so. I have the potential to be a great moderator who enforces rules, and I can also be your liason member to the hacking community, delving into their darkest secrets. It's like having an undercover agent or an informant if you will. But I have held past leadership roles, not on the wiki, but in other forums and in real life as a Crew Trainer Co-Ordinator and House Captain in primary school. I strongly believe I have what it takes to be a leader. MVP EdwardJ (talk) 23:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thank you for the response, but one of my questions is still unanswered. What do the members of the hacking community you involve yourself in think of your involvement with the CAWiki? TopsyKretts3 (talk) 07:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: As I am a former tier one coder, they do not mind, as many of them, both novice coders and users alike, follow in my footsteps. A retired coding friend of mine once said 'Do what you want to do, not what others tell you to do. Because if you always listen to other people's orders, you will never lead a happy life'. Other tier one coders are more than happy for me to help out in the CAWiki, and they know that my hacking days have been over for almost a year, so they won't ask me to promote or advertise hacks on the wiki. MVP EdwardJ (talk) 08:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads